


Happy Ending

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Gangbang, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, cumslut, fem aoba, handjobs, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the boys find out Aoba has been sleeping with every one of them behind their back and none are too pleased about it.  They trick her into a group meeting so they can confront her, but the tables turn when Aoba decides she isn't going to be shamed for enjoying a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

Aoba should have known this would happen sooner or later; guys are just as bad at gossiping as girls are, so it was only a matter of time before all her boy toys found out they were simply part of a collection, and none of them were too happy about it. 

Aoba stood outside Noiz’s apartment, having received a text from him during work that he wanted her over tonight.  She had just seen Clear the night before, but ever since Noiz and Koujaku found out she was sleeping with both of them, it had been a while since she saw either of them, so she decided to head on over once work had finished.

However, once she was let in and guided to the living room, her whole body froze as she was greeted by not one, but all four of her other lovers.  _Shit, they found out,_ she thought, and swallowed hard when she realized what she had been lead to.

“ _Wh-what are you all doing here?”_ she stammered as Noiz grazed by her to sit on the empty spot of his leather couch.

“ _You know why we’re here.  Aoba….you’ve been sleeping with all of us,”_ Koujaku stated, and she couldn’t help the pang of guilt that hit her when she saw the pitiful look in his eyes.

“ _W-well, I, um….”_ she fidgeted on the spot, unsure of what to say.  What could she say?  Sorry for sleeping with all of you?  Sorry for keeping it a secret?  Sorry for cheat– _wait.  Why am I apologizing?_

_“Yes.  I’ve been sleeping with you–I mean, with all of you.  Why am I being treated like the bad guy, though?  Because none of you like the idea of me sleeping with other people?”_

Suddenly the pressure was turned on them and they all grew uncomfortably guilty.

“ _It’s just, we all thought–”_ Koujaku tried to answer, but was sharply cut off.

_“You thought what? I was dating you?  Have I ever told any one of you we were dating?  Or that we were exclusive?”_

_“Well…no,”_

_“Then why am I here?  Why am I at some sort of ‘intervention’?”_ Aoba crossed her arms over her chest and eyed each one of them with a stern look.  This wasn’t at all what they were expecting, but as she spoke they couldn’t help but feel like a bunch of scolded children.  Clear was the first to speak after a long, guilty silence.

“ _I’m sorry, Aoba-san.  We were jealous, but it’s only because you’re so special to us!  Please Aoba-san, forgive us!”_ Slapping his palms together, Clear bowed his head and raised his hands high, begging for her forgiveness.

“ _You should be sorry, you guys owe me a serious apology, making me feel so shitty.”_

 _“What can we do, Aoba?  Tell us how to make it up to you,”_ for the firs time, Ren spoke, his voice low and cautious, acting like a hurt puppy.

“ _Well…um…”_ suddenly, an idea came to her, and the very thought had her so excited she could hardly contain herself, “ _how about…for tonight, I get have all of you at once?”_

All of the men tensed up, some even gasped, and then they all awkwardly looked at each other, some with faces of disgust.

“ _No way!”_

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“Aoba…that’s…”_

_“Okay, sure,”_ all at once, Mink, Ren, and Koujaku looked to Noiz who simply shrugged his shoulders, and Aoba’s eyes lit up from his response.

“ _Me, too, Aoba-san!  I don’t mind, as long as it makes you happy.”_

 _“What?  You guys are okay with this??”_ the bewilderment was evident in Koujaku’s voice as he judged the two of them.

“ _Sure.  We did treat her kind of shitty and if she wants all of us at once, I think she deserves it.  Come here, Aoba.”_

Aoba dropped her bag and tossed her coat aside as Noiz pulled his shirt over his head and slid his hips forward on the couch to allow her enough space in his lap.  Immediately their mouths were on each other, wildly sucking and nipping at each others’ lips as their arousal grew.  Clear joined their side, his coat and gloves shed somewhere nearby, and Aoba switched to kiss him while his hand gently cupped the side of her face.  Meanwhile, Noiz worked at her jean shorts, sliding them over her ass along with her blue cotton panties, and proceeded to play with and finger her opening.

“ _How perverted, Aoba, you’re already so wet,”_ he whispered hotly into her ear, causing her to shiver.

“ _I…I got excited,”_

 _“Hmm~, I don’t blame you,”_ he purred before sucking on her neck and sliding two of his fingers inside her.  He knew exactly where to stoke and within no time she was a writhing and moaning mess, grinding down on his digits for more.  Clear’s other hand soon joined in and when Aoba switched once more to make out with Noiz, he began to stroke circles on her clit, making her cry out and gasp into Noiz’s mouth.

The other three boys sat idly by, conflicted as to whether or not they should join in or just leave.  As Aoba’s moans echoed throughout the open living room, Koujaku could feel his anger inflate knowing it was someone else making her feel this way.  He couldn’t allow himself not to join, not when his duty as her lover was on the line.  Making up his mind, he stripped his kimono and lay his sword aside, sitting next to her and Noiz opposite Clear.  

“ _Haah, Koujaku~”_

 _“Aoba…”_ he whispered lowly,  then began to suck and bite where her neck joined her shoulder.

“ _Koujaku-san, you rub here, I’ll rub her other hole…”_

“ _Clear!”_ Aoba gasped in shock when she felt cold, wet fingers that had been slicked up with his saliva gently circle her backside.  Clear and Ren were the only boys who had tried anything anally, but the feeling of it still shocked her whenever they began to prepare her even though she had done anal play countless times with them.

“ _A-Aoba, you…back there?”_

 _“Ehhhh, you really are a perverted, dirty girl aren’t you?_ “

“ _Aoba…”_ it was Ren who joined in next, spurred on by Koujaku’s move and seeing Clear pleasure her rear.  He kneeled down behind her between Noiz’s knees and used both of his large hands to spread her cheeks open; then, he leaned in and exhaled a hot breath on her hole, making her push back to meet his eager lips.  He dragged his tongue up the cleft of her ass, leaving behind a thick trail of saliva which he used to help smooth out the motions of his tongue.  He lapped at her hole slowly, coaxing long moans out of her, and as he did so Clear pushed a finger inside and began to probe her insides, all while Ren licked and sucked on her back entrance.

“ _Ah!  Y-you guys, it’s…it’s too much!  Haah!”_

 _“Let’s switch gears, hm?  I really, really, need to fuck you,”_ Noiz practically growled into her ear and she quickly nodded her head.  Instantly, everyone stopped and Noiz lied down on the couch with Aoba on top of him.  His pants were lowered until his flushed cock was exposed and she hastily positioned it at her entrance, lowering down once all was set and groaning low as she was filled.  With her hands on either side of his head on the soft leather cushion, she looked behind her to Ren with a pleading look in her eye.

“ _Ren?  Get behind me?”_

_“Are you sure?  It didn’t seem like you were prepared enough.”_

_“I’m fine, Ren, please….please fill me up._ “ 

She knew just what to say to get what she wanted and one Ren’s jeans were off and tossed aside, he positioned himself behind her, loading the head and shaft of his penis with gobs of spit and rubbing the rest of it over her hole.  Gently, he guided himself inside and once the head breached the rim of her anus, he held on to her wide hips and pushed the rest of himself inside.

Aoba felt so deliciously full; she had dreamed of one day being involved in a gang-bang and now it was finally happening.  The feeling of having two cocks inside her was indescribable and although her backside burned as Ren entered, she managed to bear it with gritted teeth until he was seated.  Once her body had adjusted, she gave the O.K. to continue and both Noiz and Ren moved slow and easy at first, gauging her reaction to how much she could take.

“ _A….Another…”  
_

This time, it was Mink’s turn. He had managed to sit by through the start, unaffected by the sounds she made and uncertain if he even wanted to join, but seeing the pure look of satisfaction on her face as both her holes were filled and hearing her plea for another….well, even Mink had his limits.  

Preferring not to get nude, he kneeled on the couch with either knee beside Noiz’s head and pulled out his semi-erect dick from his pants.  Aoba licked her lips and opened her mouth wide, grinning as he slid until he touched the back of her throat.  From there, she worked her head back and forth, slobbering all over his thick cock since she knew he liked it messy, and Noiz did his best to dodge the gobs that dripped from her lip and onto the couch as he sucked and bit her breasts.  He didn’t mind though, not when he got the perfect view and got to see her use all of them any way she wanted.  What shocked him even more was when she took all of Mink’s hefty girth down her throat and he could see the very outline of him inside her.  Her mouth went right to the base and she stayed like for a few seconds, gulping around him and forcing low grunts from his throat until pulling off and inhaling mouthfuls of air.

She repeated this action over and over until her throat had relaxed enough for him to begin throat-fucking her, and when he did Noiz picked up his efforts and started slamming his hips up into her while Ren pounded from behind.  All three of her holes were filled, each one pleasing a different man that wanted nothing more than to satisfy her and make her cum with their eager hard-ons.  The though of so many men pining for her ahd her orgasm rising rapidly, but it still wasn’t enough, she needed more.  Tapping on Mink’s thigh, he pulled out and allowed her to breath and as she caught her breath, she motioned to Clear and Koujaku to come over.

“ _Kou…jaku…give me…yours, too.  Here, my hand.”  
_

Pulling himself out from his jeans, his jaw dropped as he saw her gather up some of the spit dripping off Mink’s cock and used it as lubrication for her hand.  She smeared it all over his dick and proceeded to jerk him hard and fast.  As for Clear, he stood as close to her face as possible, allowing her to switch between blowing Mink and Clear who had by far the largest members of the group.

Everything was going absolutely smoothly and Aoba took a moment to soak in all the different sensations she was feeling from her most favourite boys; Ren’s cock pulsing in and out of her ass, her wet vagina dripping her juices down Noiz’s pierced erection, the taste of Mink and Clear filling up her mouth and throat, the softness of Koujaku’s dick that was now humping into her tight fist, and the _sounds._ The constant groaning and grunting of her name, the heated panting that filled the air mixing with the wet sounds of her body.

“ _Ngh, getting close…”_ Ren stated, resting his head between her shoulder blades as he fucked her even faster.

“ _Me, too Aoba-san!”_

_“Haah, haah, cum on me, inside me, I don’t care where just fill me up and mark me!”_

Collectively the whole group groaned and every one frantically began working towards their end.  With Aoba’s free hand, she reached down to her aching clit and rubbed it just the right way, causing her to roll her hips into her fingers.  After what felt like hours, one-by-one each man hit their climax and shot their load wherever was closest.

Clear wove his fingers through her azure hair and tugged it back lightly, exposing her face as he released strings of his cum onto it.  Meanwhile, Mink finished inside her mouth and she greedily sucked it all down.  Koujaku finished onto her back while Noiz and Ren filled her holes until their cum was dripping out.  Only then, when she had their seed dripping off her and out of her was she able to hit her high and with her now-free hand that was holding Koujaku’s  cock, she dug her nails into Noiz’s chest and arched her back as she finished, not caring that her hair was dipping into the mess that was on her.  Noiz bit his lip and groaned, not just from the pleasurable pain of her nails, but from the feeling of her hot hole gripping him tightly as her muscles clenched and unclenched during her orgasm.  

Slowly, each man pulled away, leaving sticky gobs of cum behind and when Ren left, she pulled off of Noiz and fell backwards onto the couch, completely exhausted and done in.

 _Finally,_ she thought, _finally I don’t have to lie anymore._


End file.
